


You Don't Say

by booksandtea15



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I was feeling fluffy, Kihyun only makes like a sentence worth of an appearance, M/M, Waiter AU, and pouty because I had to go to work, and this happened, gratuitous fluff, so I imagined Hyungwon as a kitchen boy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandtea15/pseuds/booksandtea15
Summary: Hyungwon had a problem, and it's name was Lee Minhyuk





	You Don't Say

Hyungwon knew he had a problem the _moment_ the cute, beaming new waiter walked into the restaurant, black hair fluffy and looking so soft and he had _such_ a trim waist and--

Yeah, Hyungwon had a problem.

Part of the problem was that, well, Hyungwon didn’t _talk_ , per se. To _anyone_ . When he had first started working there, (under heavy protest since _why was he a kitchen boy when he wanted to be a chef_ ), he had said nothing, answering only by nodding and shaking his head. It was a form of silent _protest,_ okay, but by the time he realised it wasn’t working and no one cared about whether he spoke or not, it was already, a _thing_.

Now, after a year of working there, everyone thought he was mute and, since it meant that Hyungwon wasn’t dragged into meaningless gossip and heard all _sorts_ of interesting stuff since everyone thought he couldn’t snitch on them even if he _wanted_ to, he wasn’t really keen on changing that perception. Or, at least, he hadn’t been until right now.

Minhyuk, the new waiter that had almost made Hyungwon drop a fucking plate when he first saw him, was, for lack of a better word, stunning. As in, each time Hyungwon looked at him, he felt stunned and dazed and a little like he just ran into a wall. Which was not the best way to feel when you’re working in a high speed environment where everything had to have been done ten minutes ago and everyone was irritable and angry all the time.

Well, he said everyone…

Minhyuk, somehow, managed to side-step that part of being a waiter, the part where you’re irritable and angry and about five seconds away from crying at all times (because the manager yelled at you again and, at this point, you’re not even sure whether you actually did something wrong or if he just genuinely, honestly, doesn’t like you.) In a workplace where Hyungwon had constantly seen the worst of people, enough that he had almost begun to _congratulate_ himself on the fact that no one knew he wasn’t _actually_ a mute, and that, therefore, he didn’t actually need to _converse_ with these awful human beings, Minhyuk managed to turn that viewpoint on its head.

Minhyuk never got yelled at.

Hyungwon wasn’t sure if this was because he was an excellent waiter or because the manager was just as stunned by his sunny smile and fluffy hair (and trim waist) as Hyungwon was, the fact of the matter remained, he wasn’t yelled at. He wasn’t yelled at, or reprimanded and he kept that sunny smile and every day he showed up for work he walked with a bounce in his step and, really, that would have been _more_ than enough to make Hyungwon’s day, really. Just the sight of that smile and the swish of those hips was enough to give him motivation and energy for the entire day and, honestly, Hyungwon would have been happy just sneaking peeks at Minhyuk for all of the six months he worked there after inevitable quitting (no waiter, except for the hard-ass Kihyun who had been working there for four years but, to be honest, Hyungwon was fairly certain he wasn’t exactly human, so he didn’t think Kihyun _counted_ , lasted more than six months, so far), but the thing that Hyungwon didn’t take into account, was that Minhyuk was _nice_.

He not only smiled at Hyungwon, something that almost everyone but the truly new waiters (the ones who’s been working there for less than two weeks, that is), didn’t even bother with, since Hyungwon never smiled back (he saw it as, ‘encouraging them to try and talk to him’, and since that was something he had been actively trying to avoid, well), he also _gave Hyungwon the scraps from the plates_.

(That made Hyungwon seem like some sort of dog that had to be fed but honestly it was so nice because usually Hyungwon went twelve hours without any food per shift because everything was so busy and hectic all the time and _honestly_ , it was just so nice not to finish his shift on a hollow stomach.)

So, to recap; Minhyuk was _incredibly_ attractive and he had such a nice waist and then there was the fact that he had such a nice beaming smile and he had fluffy hair and he _gave Hyungwon food_ and--

Long story short, Hyungwon had never felt such intense loyalty and fondness for a person he had never spoken to and might have exchanged a total of four smiles with, all four the result of Hyungwon being too dazed and amazed by the phenomenon that was Minhyuk to control his facial expression.

And, so it was that, the one time Minhyuk came stumbling into the scullery room, bearing a mountain of plates with _no_ smile on his face and what looked like tears shining in his eyes while he offered Hyungwon a plate with a mountain of chips lying on it _completely_ untouched, well, Hyungwon couldn’t just _let it be_.

Taking a deep breath, very aware of the fact that he hadn’t spoken once in the five hours since his shift started, Hyungwon said in a small, creaky, very soft voice, too aware of the fact that there were other people around who _might hear him and blow his cover_ , “A--Are you okay?”

There was a long, pregnant pause of Minhyuk staring at Hyungwon with rapidly widening eyes, before the tears that had been threatening in his eyes seemed just, spilled over, pulling a low, shaking sob from Minhyuk’s chest.

“I-- I don’t-- you t--talk? I--I don’t know--” MInhyuk broke off, sobs coming too quickly now to get the words out and, at a _complete_ loss, very aware of the fact that he had plates to wash and glasses to get to the barista, Hyungwon nevertheless took one of a countless number of buckets stored next to the sink (for reasons that no one really seemed to know), and turned it on its head, leading Minhyuk to sit down on it.

Two minutes later, Minhyuk was still sobbing, and Hyungwon had been given blanket permission to console him by the manager poking his head in, widening his eyes, and pulling one of the new waiters off the floor to do the dishes.

“Um.” Hyungwon swallowed, lifting a hand and placing it on Minhyuk’s head (his hair was so _soft_ ), and stroking it hesitantly as Minhyuk, his usual sunny face almost unrecognisable in it’s crying, chewing on his fist, it looked like. “A--Are you eating your fist?”

Sniff, sniff, snuffle, wet sounds.

“What?”

“Um.” Hyungwon cleared his throat, fingers now carding through Minhyuk’s hair. “I just, you’re kinda, your whole fist is almost in your mouth and--”

A sniffly, sobby laugh.

“The _first_ time you talk to me, the _very_ first time, and you want to know whether I’m eating my fist? Not why I’m c--crying?” Minhyuk lifted big, watery eyes and, really, that was such a sad sight it made Hyungwon’s heart _ache_ . Minhyuk’s eyes _weren’t supposed to look like that_.

“I-- I mean, I just thought it would be impolite to--”

Minhyuk shook his head, smiling slightly.

“I--, Well, it wasn’t nothing, but I might have been overreacting a bit. A customer, she, she t--told me I w--was the _worst_ waiter she’s ever seen and that, that the only reason I have a job is because I have a pretty face and--”

At this point, Minhyuk was well and truly crying again and, in true Hyungwon fashion, when he was discomfited and anxious, he started babbling _absolute_ nonsense.

“Did you know,” he began, “that when I first started working here, I didn’t say anything for the first two weeks because I was shy, okay not only shy I was angry because I applied for a chef position but got this but still had to take it because I needed the money, but then people assumed I was mute and, of course, I was too awkward to say anything about it. And it was convenient, of course, but--”

Minhyuk was shaking under Hyungwon’s hand and, surprised, he looked down to see the other boy flat-out _laughing_ at him.

“That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I have _ever_ heard.”

“Well, I mean, it’s not _that_ \--”

“Especially since I’ve been trying to ask you out since I started working here, but I didn’t even know if you _liked_ me since you didn’t _talk_ to anyone and you rarely ever smile at me and--”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yes, I’ll, I’ll go on a date with you?”

“Was that a question?”

“No?”

Minhyuk giggled, still slightly watery, and lifted a hand to pat Hyungwon’s cheek.

“If I knew all I had to do to get you to talk to me was cry, I would have broken down a _long_ time ago.”

Hyungwon scoffed, opening his mouth to say something, before noticing the new waiter, the one washing the dishes, staring at him.

“You’re _not_ mute?”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a fluffy Hyunghyuk okay. And this is part me venting about waitering so. Yeah.
> 
> Twitter: [booksandtea15](https://twitter.com/booksandtea15)  
> Tumblr: [booksandtea15](http://booksandtea15.tumblr.com/)


End file.
